1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a heat radiating material, and more particularly to a heat radiating material with superior heat conductivity and radiation efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Electronic devices, light emitting diode (LED) lights or other components that give out heat are likely to be restricted to ambient temperatures, environments or spaces, so their heat is hard to be dissipated via heat conduction or convention. Therefore, heat radiation is considered to increase heat transfer efficacy.
LEDs have advantages of small size, easy design and low power consumption, but LEDs generates high heat when they are lightened. The high heat causes LED luminous decay. Therefore, it is important to reduce the temperature of the LEDs in order to increase the luminous efficiency and the lifetime. Especially, when the LEDs are applied to downlights or light bulbs, the shells of the lights restrict heat transfer. Thus, the LED?applications of high power, high brightness and compact site are limited.
Heat radiation to transfer heat may use traditional far-infrared radiating material such as ceramics containing aluminum oxide, titanium dioxide, or silicon dioxide. However, heat conductivity of the traditional material is not high enough, thus it is hard to obtain optimal comprehensive effect associating with heat convention and conduction even if the radiating material has good radiating efficiency. Therefore, the radiating material has limitations to the applications of high heat devices such as LED devices, and cannot obtain optimal comprehensive heat dissipating efficiency.